


Healthy Imagination

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Ryou and Seto are a pair that get each other. Neither are innocent, neither are sweet. This is not an insightful story, this is just them being naughty when Kaiba asks Ryou to decorate his mansion for a Halloween party. And Ryou really likes gore... apparently, so does Seto.





	Healthy Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a conversation with my friend, Snow. Did not mean to make this smutty but, eh, so it goes...

Ryou let his bathrobe fling around him dramatically like a wizard’s cloak, letting his imagination steal his thoughts from the fluffy grey down and place him as a magician in a tower. Awaiting him in his chambers was the stolen damsel he had spelled, writhing in sexual agony on a magnificent canopy bed.

White hair flung into his face as he turned again to enter his bedroom. The drama of the act faltered, leaving the boy more a mess of fabric and hair and a wicked witch about to seduce his enchanted prey.

A derivative snort followed. “Took you long enough.”

Ryou whipped his hair out his face and took in his fantasy.

It wasn’t an isolated castle tower; but a simple room with a shelf of figurines and a bed with pale sheets. His seduced damsel wasn’t either of those things. Seto sat against the headboard, naked except for the blankets pulled over his lap. The snarky CEO didn’t look up from his tablet but he smirked at Ryou’s attempts at a dramatic entrance.

“I wouldn’t have spent so long in the bathroom if a condom was used like I asked,” Ryou huffed, realizing his fantasy was still true, just in a different form. Seto was relaxed back in Ryou’s bed, lines of worry and stress from the day absent from his face. Even if his steely blue eyes were animate on his tablet, Ryou knew he was watching him.

Loving him.

Comfortable to be within Ryou’s personal space and not have to put on a show.

“Admit it, it felt good,” Kaiba was in a good mood, even his voice curled up to meet his smirk.

Ryou moved to the bed, letting his new robe flow around his calves before he put a knee on the mattress. “Are you working? After that?”

“No,” Kaiba’s voice lowered to a near mutter, like he’d been caught.

It proved their trust when Ryou reached for the tablet and steal it away and Kaiba didn’t put up a protest. He merely watched it go with evidence of the Duel Links app. Ryou leveled him a look.

“I was dueling Wheeler,” Kaiba said in his defense.

Ryou smiled sweetly up at him. “No you weren’t,” he said, meeting the lie head on. He tucked the tablet to the bedside table after he switched it off.

“You didn’t even check,” Seto protested, even as he uncrossed his ankles under the blankets so Ryou could swing a leg over his hip. Straddling Kaiba, Ryou reveled in the instant touch he expected and eagerly received at Seto’s embrace. Warm hand slipped through the robe’s loose hemline and rest at the small of Ryou’s back.

“I didn’t have to,” Ryou teased, annoying his boyfriend with a tap on his nose. “You’re not hard.”

“Again?” There was no denying that he could get hard from dueling Joey. It was a denial of getting hard after they just went a good round only few minutes prior.

Ryou watched his own hands as they rose up Seto’s arms, watching his thumbs press into the curves of his muscles. He squeezed his wide shoulders and let his fingers crawl up Seto’s neck.

“Again?” This time, Seto’s word dripped with suggestion.

Ryou shivered at the pinch of blunt nails that dragged across his back. “You left me rather raw…” Ryou meekly protested. The following purr as Seto began to kiss his neck was making his argument less valid.

“I know how to entice you,” Kaiba replied just before he pinched a small bit of skin between his teeth. Ryou made a breathy grunt in reply. “Pegasus conned me into hosting a Halloween party at my mansion.”

That made the slowly melting Ryou listen.

“They piss me off—” a lick went up the underside of Ryou’s chin. “—so I want you to decorate.”

Ryou blinked the fuzzy haze from his eyes. “You…” he pulled back, hands on Seto’s chest to hold his greedy mouth at bay. “You want me to make your mansion into a slasher’s nightmare.”

The grin on Kaiba’s lips to follow drew a thrill up Ryou’s spine. “I do like a classy display with skulls and bones. It’s clean, and tasteful.”

“I like corpses,” Ryou declared, already running through the layout of what he’d seen of the mansion thus far. “With congealed blood and entrails.”

Kaiba put a hand to the back of Ryou’s neck and yanked him down for a searing kiss. “Very classy.”

“What?” Ryou protested between each of Seto’s excited kisses, ignoring how the heat was growing amide the excitement. “You can classy up a dead body with paint and gowns.”

“And severed limbs hanging from the chandeliers,” Kaiba suggested. He gave up on trying to entice Ryou into a French kiss, instead turned to suck on the lobe of his ear.

Ryou felt his body stir to Seto’s well played tune, but he couldn’t stop. The bleeding walls, the carnivorous spiders, the artfully gruesome way he could display a dead body to pique disgust and fear! Ryou didn’t realize how delighted he was until a moan ripped from his throat and Seto’s mouth landed on a nipple.

“Intestines on the chandeliers, like garland,” he corrected, even as his toes curled and he began to lean back along the arm holding him at the small of his back. “Severed limbs on the mantelpiece.”

Seto bit his peck just as Ryou’s back hit the mattress. He let out a gurgled sort of moan, surprised at his own kink.

He turned his head to see the soft white of his bedsheets, the smell of soap and sex in the linens, while Seto nibbled bruises down the side of his neck. It led to a wonderfully possessive bite on his shoulder. Ryou didn’t protest when Seto pulled his robe apart, exposing the newly excited erection. He didn’t protest when Seto pushed his thighs apart and applied lube to his already sore hole.

All Ryou was concerned with was the damn wonderful bite that electrocuted his nerves and the new desires to turn one of Seto’s guest rooms into a den of death. Blank eyes could watch them on a bed meant to sacrifice. He could ask Seto if he was okay with laying a tarp, pretend that Kaiba was the masked murderer ready to slay his next victim, and splatter blood everywhere.

Vaguely, Ryou began to tell him about this, of wanting to let Seto murder him and fuck his corpse.

Seto sunk into Ryou’s body with a pained moan. Kaiba kissed him, and it took a moment to realize there was blood on their lips from the biting. “I’m going to eat your heart, Ryou Bakura,” Seto promised as their love making made the bed bang against the wall. There was a manic look in Seto’s eyes and Ryou couldn’t hold him any tighter.

“Yes,” Ryou screamed and threw his head back. “Yes, murder me, Seto! Murder me!”

Ryou screamed and screamed and screamed as Seto tore him apart. A hot hand rubbed him raw, a new stinging pain gnawed at his neck when he was bitten. The hallow sound of flesh slapping together drummed in Ryou’s ears before the trigger pulled and blew his brains against the bedspread.

It only took a few minutes to pass as Ryou rode out his haze when Seto blissed out as he splattered his seed inside Ryou’s body. Ryou’s ears rang from the murderer’s scream that ripped from his lover’s throat.

Panting, dressed in sweat and cum, Seto peaked an eye open as if it were the hardest weight to lift. “Did I pass out?” Kaiba asked.

Ryou smiled and ran a hand across Seto’s face, pushing hair from his forehead. “I think for just a moment."

Blue eyes blinked as he gathered his wits. He peered down between them, still connected, and Ryou flushed at the slick slipping down his leg.

“We keep the decorations up year round,” Seto declared.

“I knew you were a keeper,” Ryou declared before kissing him senseless.


End file.
